CGI Mems: Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, Brave, HTTYD, and more
by Kaizelle
Summary: Elsa meets Jack, a sly guardian who is falling for her.When Jack's fiancee, Vanessa, notices this, she creates a deadly plan to eliminate Elsa. Along the way, she also meets Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup, loyal friends to Jack who will be to her. Bad summary. Jack x elsa, Jelsa, Sol x Elsa, Merricup, Flynn x Rapunzel. Love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with the new story, and better version :) so yeah. Review please. **

"Elsa, hurry! Please"! Shouted Anna. Anna sulked outside her sister's room, waiting to leave. "I don't want to be late"! Elsa and Anna were accepted to join **W.M. High for magic. **

"Coming" Elsa said, unhappily. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in the castle. Elsa grabbed her suitcase and dragged it behind her.

"Do we have to"? Elsa asked the duke. "I mean, couldn't I just stay here and rule the kingdom"? The duke shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no"! He said, waving his hands. "You have done enough. Take a break and have fun at Hogwarts, okay"? Elsa looked down, and was tugged by her sister, Anna.

"Elsa, come on"! Anna pleaded. "Let's go, lets go, lets gooo"!

"Okay"! Elsa shouted as she was practically dragged by her sister. Anna dragged Elsa outside, and jumped on the horse.

"Oh no, I'm controlling" Elsa said. Anna shook her head. "You almost killed me last time"!

"No I didn't" Anna protested. "It was my first try". Elsa scooted Anna to the back with her hip.

"You're first and last" Elsa murmured. "Yah"! The horse began to move.

"What do you think the school will be like"? Anna asked. "I bet it would be fantastic"! Elsa rolled her eyes. "I know something that would cheer you up".

"What"? Elsa asked, without turning to Anna.

"Let's race, slowpoke". Anna would tease Elsa by calling her a slowpoke. Elsa grinned.

"You're on"! Elsa jumped off the horse and began to create icy stairs. Anna whipped the horse strings to make it go faster. Elsa and Anna were at the same range, going the same speed. Elsa tried to find a shortcut, then she had an idea. Elsa then made a flat icy floor in the air, then she began to skate on it.

"Bye"! She said, grinning at the shocked Anna. While Elsa was skating, she turned to look for Anna's horse, until she heard a voice. There was Anna, about ten feet behind her, also skating!

"Hah"! Anna said with a grin. "I can skate on an icy floor, too"! Elsa sucked in her breath, then she saw a glimpse of the school. Elsa stopped skating, then jumped high into the air, Anna, too jumped into the air. Elsa landed first, then Anna landed on top of her. Elsa pushed Anna off of her, and the sisters laughed.

"Get up"! Yelled a sharp voice. Elsa and Anna turned to see an overdressed lady in purple lipstick. "What do you rude girls have to say for yourselves? You look like roughnecks, laughing and jumping"! Elsa tried to control her anger. How mean was this lady?

"Actually"said Elsa. "We were just trying to get here an...uh...different way, excuse us". Elsa turned around, yanking Anna's hand.

"She is so mean"! Anna whispered. "And _overdressed_". Elsa couldn't help but to laugh.

"Let's go find our rooms okay"? Anna did a thumbs up.

"Okay! Grab your schedule".Elsa whipped out her schedule.

"Let's go find our dorm". Elsa nodded and went right. Anna turned left.

"H-hey"! Elsa turned to her sister.

"You're going the wrong way"! Anna shook her head.

"No way! It says here that my dorm is that way"! Elsa covered her mouth.

"Oh no...we aren't roommates". Anna hung her head sadly. "It's okay" Elsa put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"It's fine" she said with a smile. "We'll have some classes, uh, together. Alright"? Anna nodded, still sulking.

"Okay...bye". Elsa took a deep breath and walked away. Anna turned to the left, until she bumped into something. "Oof"! She sprawled to the floor. "I'm so sorry, uh..." Anna got up and her eyes widened. "...Kristoff"?

"Uh yeah..." Kristoff said, scratching his head. Anna laughed.

"You told me you weren't coming"!

"I know! I know! I wasn't"! Suddenly Anna saw Olaf poke out behind Kristoff.

"Hi Anna"! Said Olaf. "Sven told me you were here"!

"Yeah, I'm here. Kristoff, let me see your schedule". Kristoff handed Anna his schedule. "We're roommates"!

"Yay" said Kristoff, not amused. Anna grabbed his arm.

"Let's go, let's go"! Kristoff yelped, and Olaf tagged along.

**So, how is it so far? Review please :) **


	2. Someone like me

**Since the first chapter sucked, I thought I would put this one...**

"I'm confused" Rapunzel said,biting her nail. "I swear there was a girl roommate here...". Flynn laughed.

"Forget it, Punzie" he said, coolly. "Have you seen Jack"? Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"He's our roommate? Again"?! Flynn nodded. The door creaked open. Elsa stepped in, wearing a long black drapey sweater with a white shirt under it, a short black shirt, with a black and green scarf over her neck. She had tied her hair into a side french braid.

"Err" she said. "Are you Rapunzel"? Rapunzel nodded and ran up to shake Elsa's hand.

"Yes indeededly"! She said. She turned and whispered to Flynn. "My role model finally arrived"!

"She sure looks likes one" he replied.

"So" said Rapunzel. "Can you uh, do anything? I mean, like, magic"? Elsa beamed. She swirled her hands, and cupped in was an icy ball. She let it go into the sky, and snowflakes began to fall. Flynn's mouth hung, and Rapunzel jumped up and down.

"Snowing! It's snowing"! She said, happily. Elsa continued to make it snow, and when she turned to Rapunzel-

"_Anna, slow down"! _

"_Again! Again"! Shouted the young Anna as she jumped on the snowy boulders". Elsa slipped, and Anna was going to go splat on the floor. _

"_Anna"! Elsa shouted, as she accidentally hit her sister. _

Elsa began to gasp heavily. She stopped the snow.

"What"? Rapunzel asked, confused. Elsa put her globes back on..

"Uhh, when the snow, the ones that I make touches you, you get sick" Elsa lied. "A cold". Rapunzel narrowed her eyes,.

"I'm not sick..." she said. "Uh-"

"I'll be right back"! Elsa said and she left the room.

"Have you seen Jack"? Flynn asked. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Like I care" she said.

"Helloooo"?! Said Jack Frost as he slammed the door open. "I don't get any warm welcomes"?

"Okay" said Rapunzel. "Warm welcome for you".

"That's not—" said Jack, taking a step. "WOAH"! Jack then slipped and fell on the floor. "Ow". Rapunzel laughed like crazy. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.! Help me up"! Rapunzel, still laughing, helped Jack up. Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"What was that:"? He asked. Then with two fingers, he scanned the floor. "Snow..."? Jack went to the window, but sure enough, there was the sun, but no snow. "Who made it snow here"? Flynn shrugged.

"Some chick named Elsa that can control snow, ice, and...frost I think. Our new roommate". Rapunzel twirled her hair.

"And my role model" she said. "She's so elegant, and I already know she's a high rank in ice magic"!

"Elsa"? Jack said. "Someone who...".

"Has powers like you" Rapunzel said, finishing his sentence. "Ooh! She can be on the same time as you guys for the ice, fire, and storm competition"!

"Where is she"? Rapunzel arched her head to the door.

"Left. I think she has an errand to do".

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXElsaXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"This is your sister"? Asked Anna's roommate, Merida. Anna nodded. "We'll, nice to meet you". Elsa shook her hand.

"I'm Merida, and that's Hiccup, my friend. Have you met Jack Frost and Rapunzel yet"?

"Jack Frost"? Elsa asked. "Umm,, this might be crazy, but, does he seem to have powers of snow? Ice"? Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, his last name pretty much explains everything" Hiccup laughed. Elsa slapped her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no"! Elsa then ran out of the room. "It can't be"! Jack shook his head, flopping on the floor of his room.

"It can't be" he said.

"Is it something bad"? Rapunzel asked. Jack cringed.

"Maybe".

**Review please :) So what's so bad about having someone 3with the same powers as you? Find out in the next chap :D**


	3. My Knight Part 1

**I am back with a new chap :) Thanks for all the reviews, ppl. Maybe 3 or 4 more will make me happy enough to write a new chapter, lol. Enjoy~**

Elsa scurried in the halls, trying to remember the directions to her dorm. _'This is embarrassing' _Elsa thought, as she whipped her head left and right. She began to fast walk, her eyes scanning the hallway.

"Darn it"! She whispered, angrily. She clenched her fists and felt her palms getting sweaty. Her eyes weakly darted the hallways, until she fell to her knees. It felt as if her energy was flowing right out of her. She felt her heart racing.

"Are you okay"? Elsa turned to see a boy with white hair. His arm was stretched out to her.

"Jack Frost" Elsa whispered. Jack looked at her, curiously. He moved his arm quickly.

"Stalker"! Jack said jokingly. "How'd you know my name"? Elsa didn't take it as a joke.

"Eh"?! She said. "I'm NO stalker"! Jack laughed, then he held his arm out to her.

"I'm fine" Elsa snapped as she got up. Jack shrugged,

"Just a joke" he said. Jack then began to step closer to Elsa. Elsa stepped back,

"Don't get close to me" she hissed. Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Why"?

"Our powers could react"!

"Oh, so your Elsa"?

"I am. Now don't-" Jack stepped closer, smirking. Elsa backed up, and he stepped closer.

"Nothing is happening so far" he said in a singsong voice. Elsa kept backing up, until her back hit the wall. Her face turned red at how close he was to her. He then leaned in. Elsa closed her eyes, blushing.

"OMG"! Shouted a voice. Elsa turned to see...Rapunzel?! "Are you guys dating"?

"N-no"! Elsa and Jack shouted at the same time. Elsa raised her hand, and then Jack felt a sting on his cheek,

"Ow"! He shouted, rubbing his cheek,

"You idiot"! Elsa shouted. "How dare you get close to me"! Then she stormed off. Flynn laughed and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Feeling the pain of love yet"? He chuckled. Jack nodded meekly,

"Mhmm" he said, glaring at Flynn. As Jack walked away, he smirked while holding his cheek.

"Just the kind of girl I was looking for" he said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**NIGHT**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Elsa tossed and turned on her bed. She wearily got up and yawned. Then she tossed her pillow aside, and tried to sleep. Whenever she shut her eyes, she saw herself, being tied up, held captive but a tall looking guy. His face was blurred, until she was saved by someone else, who's face was also blurred.

"Jack" she murmured. Then she shot up. "Jack"?! Elsa then shivered. Then it popped up The kidnapping, the guy, her family...

"Now I know" she whispered. Elsa jumped off her bed, and ran into the hallway, to find Anna. As she skidded down the slippery hallway with her socks, she spotted a teacher, and tried to be as flat as possible on the wall.

"It is outrageous"! The teacher hissed to the principal. "I demand that-" Elsa didn't hear the rest because she quickly slipped by. She sneaked into Anna's dorm, and jumped back.

"Need something"? A voice asked. Elsa shot up. She turned to see Hiccup.

"Oh" said Elsa. "You uh...stay up this late"? Hiccup nodded.

"Doing work and staying up late" he said promptly. "It's very important. Learning new spells are hard and-" Elsa quickly opened Anna's room, skipping Hiccup's lecture.

"Anna"! Elsa shouted, shaking her sister. Anna didn't wake up. "Anna"! Elsa then singed in her sister's ear.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman_"? She sang. Anna popped up.

"YES"! She shouted. Then she mouthed, _oops_. "Yeah"? Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sister.

" .NOW". Anna sat down.

"What happened on the night when everyone was crowded over me, very worried"? Anna zipped her lips.

"No" she said. "I promised I wouldn't tell. Besides, wasn't your memory from that day erased"? Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulder.

"tell me, Anna"! Anna stubbornly shook her head. "If you don't, i'll tell Kristoff your little secret". Anna's eyes popped open.

"Okay, okay"! Anna said. "Must you use my weakness against me at times like this"? Elsa sat on Anna's bed.

"So...that night you were kidnapped by this tall guy. I forgot his name...He demanded that we make him king of Arendelle or else he will kill you. So, this guy saved you and-"

"A guy"? Elsa interrupted.

"SSHSHSHHS"! Anna shouted. "And so, uh, you kept having nightmares and so we tried erasing your memory with a spell-".

"Who casted it"? Elsa asked. Anna proudly pointed to herself.

"I did" she said. Elsa face palmed.

"No wonder" she said. Anna felt offended.

"Hey! It's not my fault it didn't work fully"! Elsa then got up.

"Goodnight" she said to Anna. She headed for the door, but then she turned to her already asleep sister. She smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Elsa then walked back to her dorm.

_'Could it be? Did Jack Frost save me? I mean It looked like him' _Elsa thought.

"Young lady"! Shouted a sharp voice. Elsa gulped and turned around to see...Madame Overdressed!

**LOL. Hope u enjoyed this. **


	4. My Knight Part 2

**Happy birthday guest! LOL, XD. I saw ur comment saying it was your birthday, so I guess I will write today. This chapter will make ppl a bit mad. **

"Young lady"! Shouted Madame Overdressed in rage. "What are you doing out of your dorm"? Elsa bit her lip and moved her eye's to the side.

"I..." Elsa started. "Uh...".

"We were both practicing a spell" said a voice. Elsa turned to see Jack in a black t-shirt and sleepwear boxers. "We just needed some supplies". Elsa quickly nodded.

"Yes, we did". Madame Overdressed pursed her lips.

"No magic class tomorrow" she snarled. Jack shrugged.

"We're just practicing for the next magic class day". The lady tossed her nose in the air and walked away, her heels clicking. Elsa placed a hand on her heart.

"Whew" she said. She turned to Jack. "Thanks...". Jack nodded.

"No problem. You'd better get back before Rapunzel notices you're missing". Elsa shot Jack a look.

"What about you"?

"I can't sleep. That's why I was wandering around until I saw a damsel in distress". Elsa rolled her eyes, then put on a lady-like voice.

"Oh" she said, in a voice close to a british accent. "Thank you for saving me, my hero" Elsa mocked. Jack did a curtsy.

"Yes" he said in the same voice Elsa had. "You're welcome, my lady". Elsa and Jack both burst into laughter. While both of them walked in silence, Elsa finally burst.

"Jack, have you saved someone"? she blurted. Jack arched his eyebrow.

"I'm a Guardian. What do you think"? Elsa felt her head getting hot.

"I know, I know. Saved any girls about my age"? she asked. Jack felt dazed.

"Uhh, yeah. A couple months ago, or maybe six or seven ago".

_'Yes'_ Elsa said, pumping. "How did she look like"? Jack shrugged.

"She was pretty" Jack admitted. "Kind of like you..." Jack's eyes trailed to Elsa. Elsa blushed, but then she bit her lip.

"Focus, doofus" she scowled. "Where did you drop her off"?

"Why are you asking me"?!

"Just do say it"!

"Ok, fine. A girl with brown hair and two braids snatched her from me and thanked me a thousand times". Elsa opened her locket and showed the picture of her and Anna to Jack.

"Like this"? she asked, pointing to Elsa.

"Yeah! That was her"!

"Good".

"Why'd you ask? It's not like you're...you're..." Jack's eyes widened. Elsa nodded, placing her hand on her face.

"Yes". Jack's jaw dropped.

"No way! No wonder you looked so familiar when you came to this school"!

"Whatever".

"Aren't you, like, supposed to kiss me for saving you or something"? Elsa shoved Jack.

"Oh, shut up".


	5. Ice Magic part 1

**Just a i'm sorry chapter for you guys. I didn't get to write a new chapter, since I rewrote 4. So here! **

"The ice performance"! Rapunzel said, slapping herself. "I completely forgot"! Jack did a OMG-I-FORGOT look.

"That's write"! Jack said. "We can't compete, anyway...".

"Why"?

"Because the old jerk left! And besides, Periwinkle and I signed up"! Rapunzel did a face.

"Oh, that's great that jerk left. Did you ask Elsa"? Jack thwacked himself.

"Did I ask Elsa? No duh"! Flynn looked at them with a dull look.

"Well, I guess you're going to be beaten by the Flare team again". Jack rose.

"I don't want to hear the name of that team. Got it"? Flynn smirked.

"Flare team! Flare team! Goooo Flare team"!

"Actually, team Flare won't be winning anymore". Jack sighed.

"Yes they will" he said.

"No they won't. Because i'm going to help". Jack looked up to see Elsa.

"WOAH, WOAH"! Jack shouted as he flipped off the bed.

"What"? Elsa asked, annoyed.

"I-I-I mean great! Great"! He mouthed 'yes'. Elsa walked next to him.

"When's the competition? It's a magic competition for the elements, right"? Jack nodded.

"You know you're teaming up with a fairy and a guy, right"?

"Like I could care who I am with. Let's just get this over with".

**Yay, it's the competition! Will the ice magic kids lose again? Or will they finally take over? WHAT WILL TEAM FLARE/FIRE DO? **


	6. Practice

**Hi :D Just back with another chapter. :3**

"Copy me"! Elsa shouted in frustration. Jack rolled his eyes and stretched his legs out on the desk. Jack rolled his eyes. Elsa flopped herself on the bed.

"You are such a-a"! Jack smirked walked up to Elsa.

"A what"? He asked, as he grabbed her arm. Elsa tried to twist her arm out of his grasp.

"Let me go"! Elsa then kicked Jack in the shins, hard.

"Agh"! Jack shouted, falling to his knees. Jack jumped up and shoved Elsa down to the bed, on top of her. Elsa jabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his back. Jack winced. Elsa shut her eyes. She saw Jack leaning closer.

'_Oh no'_ she thought. _'he's gonna kiss me...'. _Elsa opened one eye.

"Oh" said Jack. "I was going to kiss you, but now that you don't care, I guess I will~". Elsa's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare" she gasped.

"You and I know we'd both dare~". When Jack leaned in, the door burst open.

"Oh" said a voice. Elsa and Jack turned to see a fairy with white hair, a leaf-shaped short blue dress, and blue flats. "I...uh...didn't know you had a boyfriend".

"Periwinkle, no"! Elsa gasped. She got up and pushed Jack off the bed. "We were just fighting".

"Oh okay. Let's practice" she said, still not convinced.

"I'd like to go first" Elsa said. "Let's step into the basement". The basement was huge, and ideal for practicing. Elsa shot crystals in the air, then she began to do the actions she did in 'Let it Go'.

"Hmm, hm, hm, hmm, hm hm..." she hummed, making icy crystals. "Can't hold it back anymore...". Elsa was then lost, creating beautiful things with her powers, humming.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_ Elsa began to make the floor shiny with ice.

_And one though crystallizes like an icy blast_ Elsa made crystal lights on the basement's ceiling.

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past..._Elsa's outfit began to change from her uniform to dress as she finished off her icy mansion.

_Here I stand, in the light and day... _As Elsa finished, she saw a gaping Jack and Periwinkle.

"What"? Elsa asked, laughing. Then she gasped. "Oh no. You did not just see that". Periwinkle flew into the air.

"Amazing"! She shouted. "I have to draft this, i'll be back soon"! She zoomed out of the basement. Jack crossed his arms.

"You can make a house and clothes. Cute". Elsa turned around, grinning. "So can we finish"? Elsa turned around.

"Finish what"?

"This" he said as his lips lightly brushed against Elsa's cheek.

"_**HEY**_"! Elsa shouted. She turned to Jack, but he disappeared. Elsa smirked. "That wasn't even a kiss, stupid...".


	7. Sol

**Hi guys, I'm back and all that. :D some reviews would be lovely. Also, people have been PM me about who Periwinkle is. Periwinkle is Tinkerbell's twin sister, and she is a frost fairy look her up on google images. She's named out of a flower, so just search Periwinkle fairy.**

"Elsa, can I come in"? Periwinkle asked, waiting outside of the door.

"Yeah"! Elsa called out. Periwinkle stepped in, carrying a bag.

"I have an idea" she said.

"An' old sack" said Jack, chuckling. "I'm amazed". Elsa opened her mouth to say something but Peri gave her the 'It's okay' signal.

"Anyways" she said. "This is pixie dust-".

"Pixie dust...hah" he said, grinning. Peri looked at Jack, sucking in her cheeks.

"As I was saying, for the performance, we could have flying AND glowing ice crystals, or balls".

"Pixie dust"? Jack said, stepping up to Peri. "Show me". Periwinkle beamed. She sprinkled some pixie dust on Jack, waiting for the effect. Jack closed his eyes.

"I don't feel different" he said. He heard Elsa laugh. He still kept his eyes closed. "I don't—OW"! Jack bumped his head on the ceiling.

"Woooaaahhh"! He shouted, he was flying! "P-put me down"! Peri giggled.

"Alright, alright" she said. She flew up to Jack, and bonked him on the head. Jack fell flat to the ground.

"Uh..." he said. "...O-ow"? Elsa laughed, and playfully kicked him.

"Get up" she said. "Jack". Jack groaned, and then faced Peri.

"You win" he said, and flopped his head back on the ground. Peri smiled.

"Thaaank you" she said. She then turned her back to him. "Anyways, is the idea great"? Elsa nodded.

"Fantastic" she said.

"Great" Jack said weakly.

"It's nice to see you cooperating with us, Jack".

"Uh huh..." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Hello" said a cheery voice. A girl with bright, orange curls popped in, beaming. She was wearing a shiny elbow-length shirt and a mini skirt, which were bright orange. On her boots, the tip of it was like flames, covered in diamonds. Her bright skin was covered with dark orange gloves. It was Shimmer who was part of Team Fire (Or Flare).

"Gah"! Jack stumbled then pointed to Shimmer. Shimmer was a very happy girl who didn't care about winning and was nice to everyone (Even the people she was competing with) she would say good luck to everyone and was clueless most of the time. "Ha ha, Shimmer, very funny".

"I just wanted to say goooooood luck"! Shimmer said, then she stared at Elsa. "Who's the new girl"?

"Elsa" said Peri. "Elsa, Shimmer". Elsa and Shimmer shook hands.

"Oh, wow" said Elsa. "You feel...warm". Shimmer clasped her hands together.

"Because i'm Shimmer"! She said and skipped off. "By the way, Ember says to get ready". Ember, of course. The one who is very competitive and don't fall for the other teams 'Hand-me down's and she calls it. Then there was Jake, the cool one of them all. He is also competitive, but in a good way,unlike Ember. And last of them all, there was Sol. Sol was very quiet and hardly talked, even known lots of the girls at school put him on the 'Cute guys' list. That was all Team Fire had.

"Wait a second" Jack said. "Where the heck is Frozone"?

"Oh yeah"! Peri said. "He did bust out of last years competition".

"Here I am" said Frozone, wearing his costume. "So's the competition today or what"?

"Yeah Frozone"! Jack and Peri cheered at the same time. "About time".

"Yep. Who's the new girl"?

"Elsa" said Elsa, offering her hand.

"So, Jack, is she you're girlfriend or what"? Jack froze. Peri waved her hand.

"I was thinking the same thing"! She said while flying to Frozone. "I mean, they look so good and-". Elsa quickly covered Peri's mouth.

"Enough" she said quickly.

"Ok—practice is over" Jack said.

"Huh"? Elsa turned to Jack. "No way".

"Yes way" Jack insisted. "We have been practicing for the past week"! Elsa was quiet. It was true.

"O-okay" she agreed. "But, show, is tomorrow, morning. Got it"? Jack nodded.

"Whatever" he said and turned to left. Peri pat Frozone.

"Sorry you missed practice" she murmured. Frozone shook his head.

"Oh no" he said. "'Course not, I'm already ready". **(About Periwinkle's size, she can shift from big to small. When she's small, she is the size of their heads. When she is big, her height is up to their shoulders, so not short. She's big now) **

"Okay" said Elsa. "Bye".

"Bye"! Periwinkle said, waving. "See you later"! While Elsa hurried outside, she spotted Sol. Sol had swoopy, light orange hair that was flowing. He alwaysthose dark orange eyes.

_'He's cute...'_ Elsa thought. She always thinks he's cute. Sol flipped his head around and his eyes met with Elsa's. _'Damn'! _

"U-umm, Sol, right"? Nothing. He didn't reply. "I, uh, just wanted to say good luck f-for the competition" she said with a smile, her eyes closed as she pulled her hair back. She didn't see Sol's face turn a little red. _'Please, please don't embarrass yourself...'. _

"Good luck..." Sol murmured as he turned his head left.

_'Wow'! _Elsa thought. _'I like his voice :3'. _

"Okay, bye" Elsa said waving. She turned around, and ran to her dorm, not knowing Jack stalked her.

"I didn't stalk her"! Jack insisted. "Take that back, words"! Jack glared at Sol, hoping he felt his intense glare.

"RAWR"! Jack shouted to the sky.

**Jealous, Jackie? Also, I'm working on the comic for this story, incase you want to read. **


	8. Berries

**I'm baaackkkk, also, people, don't hate me for this chapter :D Also, the comic is still in progress. I lost the pen to my tablet, so I gotta use the mouse to draw :( **

"No thanks" said Elsa when Rapunzel offered her some food. Rapunzel sucked in her cheeks.

"B-but Elsa" Rapunzel managed to say. "You didn't eat anything since yesterday".

"I'm not hungry" Elsa lied. The truth was, she was feeling a little woozy and decided not to eat anything. But she still felt hungry. "I'm...on a diet"? Jack went up to pinch Elsa's arm. "Ow"! Elsa quickly pulled back.

"Diet"? He asked. "You're skinny—uh just fine, actually"! Elsa turned away.

"She is not on a diet" Jack whispered. Then he went up to Elsa. "You suck at lying-" he said.

"Stop that"! Said Elsa.

"-But it's kinda cute". Elsa closed her ears and ran outside. "Of course, something is wrong with her". Jack charged after her. Elsa ran, until she bumped into someone. Sol. _Damn. _

"I-I'm sorry"! She said. "Here, let me help-". When Elsa's finger tips landed on his hand, she quickly pulled away. "Sorry...". She gave him his wand and stared at her feet.

"It's okay" he mumbled. Elsa turned to him. "You're okay". Elsa twitched her eye.

"W-what"? Sol gazed at her. His fiery eyes burning into Elsa's.

"I mean, you're okay. Everyone doesn't bother helping..." he stepped closer to Elsa. "Me". He held his hand out to Elsa, and Elsa shook it until she felt a burn.

"Ow"! Elsa shouted, pulling away. She blinked back tears. "I-I mean...".

"Oh" said Sol. "I'm sorry...i forgot...". Elsa blew on her hand, trying to make it colder. She made a drift of snow and shoved her hands in it.

"I-it's fine...". Sol stepped closer to Elsa, until she jumped back. She didn't know why, and ran away.

_'Why'? _Elsa thought. _'Why am I running? I'm such a jerk'! _Elsa stopped running because her chest began to hurt. She felt weak because of the hunger. She then spotted Jack on the bench, with a basket of...

"Frost berries"! Elsa shouted. Jack turned to her. Frost berries were these raspberry-shaped fruits. They were very sweet, and was Elsa's favorite. Jack grinned and popped one into his mouth.

"You bet" He said. Elsa stepped close to him.

"Can I have one"? She asked. Jack patted to the spot next to him on the bench. Elsa sat down.

"Puh-leeezee..." he said. Elsa bit her lip and sighed.

"Please...".

"Okay" Jack then put the berry in his mouth, a huge portion of it sticking out.

"Uh..." Elsa then reached for the berry, but Jack pushed her hand away.

"Nu uh" he said. "He pointed to his lips".

"W-what"? Elsa said blushing. "No"! Jack then sighed.

"I guess you won't be getting you're berry...".

"Fine" said Elsa without thinking. Jack grinned.

"You're on no diet" he said. He put the berry in his mouth, closing it. Elsa leaned in, her fingers trembling as she bit part of the berry off. Only a small portion, but she felt like she was in heaven. She turned to the other portion, which was still with Jack. She leaned in again, and bit the rest off, her lips slightly brushing against his.

"You're so cute" said Jack. "When you do things like that". Elsa ignored him, until Jack grabbed her arm. "Follow me". Elsa resisted, until she saw the basket of frost berries. Jack dragged her to a gigantic mansion. He knocked on the door and a pretty looking girl came out. She had wavy, brown hair, a short white dress, and white flats.

"Jack" she said with a smile. "Oh, Jack" she tried to kiss him, but Jack pushed away.

"A-ah" said Jack, turning to the surprised Elsa. "Uh...i need my stuff..".

"Okay, Jack" she said as she went back into the house. Elsa opened her mouth.

"Who is she"? Elsa asked. _I'm not jealous. _

"I'm his fiancee, Vanessa" she said in a flirty voice. _Fiancee?! _

"And you are..."? Vanessa wrinkled her nose at Elsa.

"Um, Elsa" she said.

"Ohh, so you're Elsa? I expected more of you".

"Is that an insult"? Elsa asked, offended.

"Nope, it's a fact. A _true_ fact". Elsa's jaw dropped. Vanessa sashayed to Jack.

"Here's you're stuff, honey" she said, giving Jack a bag.

"Thanks" Jack said quietly. Vanessa gave Elsa a half-smile that said _Stay away from my man! _


	9. The fall

**Vanessa is from little mermaid. Just pretend Ursula copied her look or something**

"You've told me other things, but not this"! Elsa hissed, on Jack's trail. Jack didn't reply. "You, Jack Frost, has a fiancee, who is a total-"

"Hey, why do you care"? Jack asked, not facing Elsa. Elsa stopped.

"I-".

"Exactly" said Jack calmly. Elsa stopped.

"Is she your type"? She asked. Jack shrugged.

"Sure she's sexy and all that, but, I dunno...".

"Well, let's just say the spirit of my aunt and bla bla blah. She talks to my ancestors and finds me a fiancee who is a rich and seductive girl".

"O-Kay..." said Elsa. "Is she your type"?

"I didn't say she was". Elsa sighed in relief.

"So she isn't your type".

"I didn't say that, either". Elsa grabbed Jack by the shirt.

"You-you..." she hissed. "Tell me now, Frost"! Jack smirked and grabbed Elsa's hands off his shirt.

"Whatever". Elsa sighed in defeat. There is now way she was going to make him speak. Elsa was walking next to Jack, as both of them were silent.

"Let's visit ice cave" Jack suggested. Elsa was about to say no, but she had to admit. It's been a long time since she's visited her former favorite place.

"Okay" she agreed. "We can practice there-".

"Practice there, practice that! The show is today Elsa, and besides, we've practiced enough". Elsa was about to protest, but she zipped her lips. As they finally arrived at Ice Cave, Elsa began to make an icy floor that looked shiny.

"H-hey"! Jack shouted as he tried to keep his balance. "Watch it". Elsa smirked.

"I'm practicing" she said dully. "I want to get an A+ from the judges and all that stuff". She started to babble about how important perfection is to picky judges, but Jack didn't seem to hear. He stared at Elsa, at her beauty, while narrowing his eyes.

_CRK. _

"Jack" said Elsa, huffing. "Please stop eating". Jack turned to Elsa, dumbfounded.

"I'm not" he wailed.

"Then who-" Elsa saw cracks forming on the ice. "Oh noo..." she moaned. Jack turned to Elsa and saw the cracks.

"_Shit_"! He screamed. He grabbed Elsa's arm.

"We gotta jump! No time to run to the exit"! Elsa gasped.

"Jump? Are you crazy"?! Elsa and Jack heard more cracks and turned to each other with worried looks.

"On the count of three"!

"You're crazy"!

"One..."

"No"!

"Two..."

"I'm not-"

"THREE"! Everything went in slow-motion. Elsa felt Jack's and wrap around her, and when she opened her eyes, the last think she saw was Sol, his mysterious eyes staring down at her, watching them fall. Then, darkness.

**Sorry if I rushed this...I'm in a hurry, okay?**'


	10. The fall part 2

**Sorry, last chapter was sooo rushed. I just saw it and I cleared my throat, a bit mad at myself. This might be a little rushed, I think.**

Everything was just dark. Darkness, nothing else to see. A weak Elsa drowsily opened her eyes and stared at the sun light. She groaned and rolled to her side. She saw the ice cave waaay above her and then she remembered.

"Jack"! She gasped. She turned to her side to see Jack on his side. Her fingers trembled as she flipped him around. He had a cut on his forehead, and blood slowly trickled down. "Oh...". Elsa's fingers flew to her mouth. She took his pulse, but couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

"_**JACK**_"! She screamed. The birds on the tree were startled, and the animals jumped at her scream and ran. She turned to see her sack on the floor, and crawled to get it. She picked it up to see her broken mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw she, too, had cuts on her face. Her stomach was swirling and she felt dizzy. Elsa stood up, dazed. She then snapped back into reality. She shook Jack.

"Jack, wake up...please..." she murmured. She saw that he wasn't waking up. "Jack, you little idiot! _Wake up_"! She blinked back tears.

"I'm..." said Jack weakly. "...awake...". Elsa sighed.

"You're so reckless" she said. She tried to get up but her legs felt weak and wobbled, and she fell. She crawled to where her sack was and grabbed out a hanky. She went next to Jack. Jack sat up, and Elsa wiped the blood off his face. "You really are". Jack put his hands on Elsa's cheeks.

"You look awful"! He said. For once, he looked a bit worried. Elsa sighed.

"Yes, I look awful".

"How the heck are we supposed to get out of this"? Elsa froze.

"W-what"? She looked up. They were stuck under branches and ice!


	11. Vanessa darkly

When Elsa's eyes weakly opened, her vision blurred and she felt woozy.

"Ugh..." she groaned and shut her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the sun pouring from the window. "Wha-"? Her voice came out in a whisper. She saw Flynn with his hands behind his head, snoring. Rapunzel and Anna were at the foot of her bead, sleeping. _Wait? The foot of my bed? I'm at the hospital! _

"Anna"! Anna popped up to see Elsa. Anna shook Rapunzel.

"She's awake"! Anna ran up to her sister, hugging her tightly. "Oh Elsa"! Flynn jolted up, awake.

"What"? He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, she's awake". Flynn slapped Hiccup's cheek, who also jolted up.

"Are you O.K."? Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded.

"Did you find me in a huge pile of branches and ice"? Rapunzel shook her head.

"Umm, someone found _both. _And...that part of you getting stuck in branches and ice was a dream". Elsa sighed.

"Where's Jack"? She asked, panicking. The last thing she remembered was him bleeding.

"Chill" said Flynn. "He's in the other room, already healed. Nurse insisted he stays a little longer...".

"So, what did happen"? Rapunzel asked.

"Well" said Elsa. "We went to go practice and then...the ice cracked, then I saw...Sol"? _That's it! Sol! _

"Sol"! Elsa yelped. "He cracked the ice"!

"Whoever this Sol is" said Rapunzel. Flynn stepped next to Punzie.

"He might be responsible for what happened to you and Jack" finished Flynn.

"Let's teach him a lesson"! Merida said.

"No no"! Elsa shouted, waving her arm. "I think someone led him there".

"_Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Flynn! To the office, now"! _A voice boomed on the speakers.

"I told you"! Hiccup wailed. Rapunzel shrugged.

"We got caught"! Merida shouted.

"I'm sorry, but its not my fault"! Rapunzel said. They bickered while leaving Elsa alone in the room. Anna must have tagged along.

"I take it you're fine now" Elsa turned to see Jack, laying on the window like a bed.

"Get off"! Elsa hissed. She got off the bed and fell to her knees. "Woah"! Jack snickered and went to help her up.

"Someone's a klutz" he taunted. Elsa's legs felt wobbly.

"Shut it" she snapped. "I told you we should have not jumped".

"It was our only choice".

"Jack"! Jack and Elsa turned to see Vanessa.

"Oh Jack"! She said. Sh grabbed his face. "I just heard, are you okay? You weren't supposed to get hurt, baby...".

_You weren't supposed to get hurt. _**(GET IT GUYS?!) ** Those words swirled in Elsa's head a thousand times.

"_And I forgot, Jack Frost to the office"! _Jack groaned.

"She almost forgot me"! He said, smacking his forehead. "Gotta dash"!

"Jack wasn't supposed to get hurt"? Vanessa turned to Elsa.

"Huh"? She said. "Oh. Did that sentence give it away, Miss Clever"? Elsa got up.

"Why? You led Sol to the cave, knowing I would be there! You thought Jack wasn't there"!

"You have no proof"! Vanessa hissed, smirking. Elsa couldn't believe it. She stood up.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH"?! She screamed. Vanessa looked at her, then ran up to her, with a quick attack, sending them both to the ground, rolling.

"I don't hate you..." she said with a crazed smile, panting at the same time. She grabbed a hold of Elsa's throat, pinning her to the ground. "YOU'RE ALWAYS IN MY WAY"! She raised her fist to punch Elsa. Elsa moved her head, and instead Vanessa's hand hit the floor. Elsa quickly got up and charged up her powers.

"Vanessa" she said. "Listen to me". Vanessa looked at Elsa.

"No"! Vanessa shouted. "You listen to me! I don't want anyone else to...to...". Vanessa got up, and ran up to Elsa, trying to kick her.

"Agh"! Elsa shouted as her foot hit her in the face. Elsa shot a beam at Vanessa's foot, making her slip.

"Ouch"! Vanessa shouted as she landed on her back. "...Ow"! Elsa stopped to see that Vanessa was _actually hurt. _Tears sprung from her eyes.

"Oh" Elsa said quietly. "I'm sorry". _Maybe if you didn't try to kill me, this would have never happened. _

Elsa walked over to Vanessa and stretched out her hand.

"I'll help you". Instead, Vanessa flipped up, kicking Elsa in the cheek with both feet, hard. Elsa swore she felt a tooth wiggle. "Ow"! She touched her jaw.

"Hmph"! Said Vanessa as she dusted herself off and patted her back. "I don't shake hands with witches like you". Then she began to walk out of the room, but before she did, she threw the snow globe gift from Rapunzel, and it smashed on the floor, the sparkly water spilling out of it. Elsa stood in shock. First, Vanessa just threw away her kindness, and second, She just smashed Elsa's gift! Her precious gift!

Vanessa stormed into her own room, screaming.

"AAGH"! She shouted. "I hate Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa"! She threw the glass things on the floor out of anger. Vanessa then picked up a golden mirror and smirked.

"Mirror, Mirror" she said. "I have something you need to do...". A shadowy finger poked out of the mirror, and Vanessa wickedly grinned.


	12. Flashback

"_My name is Jack" he said, stretching his arm out. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, but she was all beaten up."Jack Frost. Who're you"? Elsa just stared at the boy, afraid. She had been kidnapped and tied to a wall with chains. _

"_E-elsa" she managed to get out. "Who...who are you"? _

"_I'm here to save you" he said. "Who did this to you anyways"? He seemed concerned. _

"_Why do you care"? _

"_Because, I'm a guardian. I'm supposed to protect mortals". _

"_I'm not-" _

"_Yes you are". They heard footsteps. _

"_Oh no"! She shouted, afraid. "He's coming". Jack jumped into action, trying to cut the chains off. _

"_Damn"! He shouted as he heard the footsteps getting close. He tried shaking the chains, but it didn't work. Finally, he raised his staff. _

"_T-this is going to hurt a little...so d-don't worry". He smashed his staff against the chains, and finally, it broke. He picked her up bridal style. "Let's go"! He then jumped out of the window. When they landed, he quickly ran into the woods, until he bumped into a girl. She had brown hair and her hair was tied up in two long braids. _

"_Elsa"! The girl shouted. She quickly grabbed her out of Jack's hands. "Oh, Elsa! Thank you so-". _

"_No problem. I'm a guardian". Elsa's eyes was still closed. _

"_Oh, she looks awful! I'd better get her home"! A couple of guards came up to help the girl carry her sister. Jack stared, and flew up to a roof. He watched them leave, and sighed. _

"_I guess I have no one else to talk to..."._

"Do I"? Jack asked himself, stopping the flashback. "Do I love her"?

**O_O' Yeah, flashback time. **


	13. Competition

**Oh my. I got reviews telling me they liked Sol x Elsa. Sol was just a random character I made up with Ember, Shimmer, and Jake. Some people actually like Elsa x Sol so far! I mean, some even wanted a love triangle for Elsa, Sol, and Jack, and that sounds like a good idea. Ya want more Elsol? BTW, can anyone else wait for the movie: Tinkerbell and The Pirate Fairy? I CANNOT WAIT! I'll be sure to add Zarina in this fanfic after I watch the movie. **

**Jack: You guys like to torture me! Sol x Elsa? Pfft! **

**Elsa: Don't be jealous. **

**Vanessa: Yeah! You have ME! **

**Elsa:... **

Periwinkle was nervously flying in circles backstage.

"They are so going to win" she said nervously. "I'm so...nervous"!

"Don't be" Elsa said softly. "We'll try our best, okay"? Elsa peeked out from the curtains to see the storm elemental team whizzing away with beautiful sparks.

"Wow"! Peri whispered. "Look at them at it"! Peri turned to see Gliss, her friend, with Spike, both waving at her. **(If you saw the movie Secret of the Wings, you know who they are. If you haven't, search them) **

"Gliss"! Peri whispered. "Spike"! Gliss got up and waved again, about to fall, but Spike caught her. Peri giggled.

"_The Fire Team is now up"! _A voice boomed. Shimmer burst in the stadium and spun in a swirl of fire, amazing the crowd. Jake came in, doing a back flip, and when he landed, a fire wave appeared. Then, Ember came out, waving her hands an making fire come out.

"We are Team Fire"! She shouted. Everyone stared in awe at their amazing intro.

"_Let Team Fire begin their show"! _

"Shimmer, NOW"! Ember shouted. Shimmer nodded, and flipped high into the air. Before she hit the ground, she spun really fast, and a huge swirl of fire surrounded her.

"Damn" said Jack as he peeked out. "They're good".

"Way too good" said Frozone. "But don't let them take our pride".

"Right" said Elsa. Peri put her hand in the middle. Elsa put hers on top, Jack, and Frozone.

"Who are we"? Elsa said.

"Team Ice"!

"And we will do our best, and-" Elsa turned to see that the backstage curtains were opening. "-Let the show begin"!

"Good luck"! Said Shimmer as she went backstage. Frozone, Jack, and Periwinkle ran to start the intro.

"Good luck" said Sol. "And i'm sorry".

"Oh no" said Elsa. "I-it's okay...". Elsa stared at the floor. Sol then gave her hand a quick squeeze, making it feel very warm. Elsa's cheek's turned red,and she quickly turned around. Jack was in his normal hoodie, and Periwinkle was wearing a beautiful dress. Frozone wore his costume and Elsa wore her beautiful blue dress.

"_Team Ice, go"! _Periwinkle flew into the stadium and began frosting the ground and making beautiful frost sculptures. The crowd was amazed. Backstage, Ember grit her teeth. Then Frozone zoomed into the room, and was sliding around on an twisty ice hover board.

"Let's do it to it"! Jack shouted as he jumped in. Elsa was feeling nervous, but ignored the fact. She tagged along with Jack. "Elsa, now"! Jack shouted. He surprisingly grabbed Elsa by her waist and tossed her into the air.

"What"?! She shouted. This wasn't in the practice! Elsa, anyways, followed along. As she was in the air, she crossed her arms and uncrossed it, creating a huge snowflake. Elsa began to fall, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Instead, she opened her eyes to see that she was in Jack's arms.

"Why helloooo" Jack said. "Fancy meeting you here".

"Ugh"! Elsa shouted, blushing. "Put me down"!

"Not yet" Jack said huskily. What now?! Instead, he put her down, but grabbed her arm and spun her around. _Dancing?! _

"What the-" Frozone said, as he watched them.

"Jaaaackkk"! Elsa shouted as she was spinning around. Jack pulled her close and breathed.

"Follow along" he whispered. Elsa pointed her finger at the ground, and a snowflake appeared, carrying Jack and Elsa to the air. Jack spun Elsa around, and around, 'til the snowflake they were floating on was high enough. The crowd was silent. _Look what you did! _More silence. Periwinkle's wings went down, and Frozone removed the mask to his costume. Jack and Elsa were panting. Then, suddenly-

"_**YEEEEAAAHHHHHHH"! **_The crowd burst into happy cheers. Periwinkle laughed and clapped. Then Elsa smiled, but felt a little dizzy. She fell to her knees.

"Ooohh" she moaned. Jack stood on his knee.

"You okay"? He asked. Elsa nodded. She stood up angrily and grabbed Jack by his collar.

"Idiot"! She shouted. "You took me by surprise! That was never in the practice! And...that was _amazing_". Jack smiled at how she actually thought that.

"Hug, hug"! He shouted. "Kiss, kiss"! And threw himself on Elsa.

"H-hey"! Elsa shouted, struggling. "Stop"! They struggled some more, until they heard-

"_**AND THE WINNER OF THE FOURTH ANNUAL ELEMENTAL COMPETITION IS THE..."**_

Jack sat up, and Elsa, who was on top of Jack, gazed. Periwinkle's wings went down, and Frozone put his mask back on.

_**CLIFFHANGER :P**_


	14. Competition part 2

**I saw that I got 8,000 views! Yay! I also noticed that people only review if I make a new chapter, they don't review while waiting ^^'. BTW, the first page of comic is out tomorrow. Is it chapter 16 already?! O_O. Next chapter I want to hit 52 reviews, please? Thankies.**

"And, the, winner, IS..."! The annoying narrator at sports guy said. "...Team Fire"! Periwinkle's wings went down, Jack's mouth hung open. Elsa stared at her feet. Ember gave each team member a high-five.

"We did it"! She shouted. Her team members did not look amused.

"...Again". Jake said dully. Shimmer stared at the ceiling. Ember snapped.

"Why are you guys so...unhappy"?

"Dunno" said Shimmer. "Maybe it's because we win all the time"?

"Yeah" said Jake. "I think it's because of that". Ember's face turned red.

"It's great to win" she said sternly. "We must not let our opponents stop us"! She got in Jake's face. "We can be unbeatable"! Shimmer wasn't listening. She walked up to Elsa.

"Good game"? She asked, in her normal bubbly self. Elsa smiled.

"Good game" she said softly. Jack, Frozone, Elsa, and Periwinkle walked backstage.

"I'm sorry guys" Elsa said softly. Jack shrugged. Periwinkle kicked a prop.

"B-but we did so good"!

"It's okay" Elsa put a hand on Periwinkle's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess...".

"_There has been a miscount"! _Boomed a voice. "_Team Fire has lost by one point. So Team Ice is the winner"! _

Elsa's mouth hung open. Jack arched his eye brow. Periwinkle's wings popped up.

"W-we won"! She shouted. "Ha ha"! She flew into the stadium, where she was greeted by thousands of people, clapping and cheering. Ember narrowed her eyes.

"YAY"! Shimmer shouted as she ran to Elsa and squeezed her hand. "You won"!

"You're happy they won"? Ember shouted.

"They deserved to win" Jake said defensively. Ember stormed out of the stadium. Shimmer tugged on Periwinkle's arm and skated around with her. Jack, Jake, and Frozone leaned against the wall and began to talk, congratulating each other and giving each other compliments.

"Nice job". Elsa turned around to see Sol, giving her a shy smile.

"Thanks" Elsa said, beaming. "You guys did pretty good, too". Elsa smiled, Sol smiled. Then it they were silent. It felt awkward.

"So, I wanted to tell you-" Sol started. "Would you like to...uh...".

"Nope, she would not" said a stern voice.

"Jack"?! Elsa said. "What are you doing here"?

"Elsa and her team are going somewhere, so she has no time".

"Jack, stop"! Elsa shouted.

"Okay" said Sol. "I see". He turned and walked away. Elsa tugged away from Jack.

"You idiot"! She hissed. "Why did you do that?! He was about to...about to...". Jack shrugged, careless.

That made Elsa mad.

"Why do you care anyways"?! Jack was silent, and walked away. Elsa grit her teeth, and followed.

"Let's go back, to our dorms" Jack suggested. Elsa ignored him. "Look, I know you're mad, but why would you, I dunno, be with HIM"?!

"I want to"! Elsa shouted. "He was probably going to take me on a date! But you had to pop out of no where and-".

"_**SURPRISE"! **_ Jack and Elsa turned to see Anna, Flynn, Punzie, Merida, Hiccup, and others. There were streamers hanging, and a huge buffet table. Balloons were floating everywhere, and games were set out. They even saw a little dance spot. Anna pressed a button, and music blared out.

"You guys WON"! She shouted over the music. Flynn gave Jack a slap on the back.

"Great job, bro"! Jack grinned. Elsa forgot about the fight they just had.

"Everything is perfect"! She said. "Thanks for the surprise party"! Rapunzel came along, tugging her hair.

"Ehh"! She shouted. "We figured that you guys would win, so, what the heck"?

"Jack"! Shouted a voice. "Jack, you won! Gimme a kiss, handsome"! Elsa squint her eyes and moved through the crowd. Who was talking to Jack like that? She turned to see someone, their hands on Jack's cheeks.

_What the hell is she doing here?! _

**Review please :D. Next chapter, I wanna hit at least 52 reviews, huh? So far I have 46. **


	15. Dare pt1

**Hey guys. Why not review while i'm working on the next chap? I will be decreasing the update times. Maybe once per week or something. **

"Vanessa"?! Elsa blurt out. Everyone turned to her. "What are you doing here"? Vanessa stared at Elsa.

"I was invited" she said simply. "What's it to _you_"?

"You were"? Rapunzel asked. Vanessa kicked her in the shin with a heel. "Ow"!

"Jack, follow me" Vanessa said, pulling him into a room. Of course, Rapunzel, Flynn, Elsa, Merida, and Hiccup tagged along to see. "Oh, I see you came". Vanessa locked the door with a spare key, and slipped it into her shoes.

"Yeah, we came" Flynn said.

"Great" Vanessa said. She pulled out a glass bottle. "We'll play truth or dare-". Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Really? We're-"

"Hush! Rules: You must do the dare AND tell the truth"! Hiccup got up, turning the door knob.

"Hey"! He shouted. "It's locked"! No one seemed to be listening.

"Okay" Vanessa said slyly. She spun the bottle until it landed on Jack. Jack sucked in his cheeks. "Jack...Truth or Dare"?

"Um..." Jack said. He was afraid the truth would be hard or embarrassing, so he said, "Dare"! Vanessa grinned.

"I dare you..." she said. Her eyes trailed off to Elsa. "...to kiss me. On the _lips_". Elsa gasped. Rapunzel bit her nail. Jack turned to Rapunzel and Elsa, his eyes pleading them.

"DON'T" Rapunzel whispered. Elsa was stunned. What kind of dare was that?

"H-hey" Flynn said. "Don't you think that's a bit...overdoing this? Dares are supposed to be fun or funny".

"Shut it"! Vanessa hissed. She turned to Jack with a sickly sweet smile. "Ready, handsome"? Jack stared at her blankly.

"Woah, woah" he said. "Wait a minute! Why the hell would you think-"?!

"Jack! If you don't, I swear-"! Vanessa said, gritting her teeth. "I'll-"! Jack sighed and stood up. Vanessa also stood up, a satisfied smirk on her face. Elsa stared at Jack, hoping he would resist or something. But no, he was walking to Vanessa.

**Oh crud**


	16. Ask me out

**Sorry for hold :P I was waiting for reviews to arrive UvU. Also, about the comic, my scanner broke, so I will have to draw with a mouse :(. How about we hit 80 reviews? :D**

"Huh"? Rapunzel gasped as she saw Vanessa an inch away from "What's Jack doing"? She saw Elsa with a half hurt and half careless look. Rapunzel grabbed her hair and shaped it like a lasso, and whipped it into the air. She quietly wrapped her hair around Jack, and yanked him to her.

"Hey"! Vanessa shouted. Rapunzel gave her a smile.

"I need Jack" she said quickly. "He has to go to the office".

"No" Vanessa said suspiciously. "They didn't call him"

"Well, too bad". Vanessa looked at Rapunzel furiously.

"What do you mean too bad"? She hissed. "Do you know who you are talking to"?

"Yes" Rapunzel said bravely. "I do know who I am talking to".

Jack sighed in relief when Vanessa stormed out, angry.

"You owe me big time" Rapunzel said, angrily.

"Yes, I do" Jack said. "How about a treat to Liz's? You're favorite ice cream store"? 

"Yay"! Rapunzel squealed while clapping. "Yes, yes, yes"!

"Someone is happy" Elsa murmured. Jack smiled.

"Yeah. She is".

"Is everybody alright"? Anna asked. "I saw the door close and yeah...".

"We're fine" Elsa said coolly. She turned to bump into Sol. "Oh, sorry".

"No, it's fine" Sol replied. "You're all red" Elsa gasped and touched her cheeks.

"Am I"?! She looked cute when she was worried. Sol wanted to slap himself.

"Well" Sol said. "A cafe opened yesterday and..."

"Yes"? Elsa asked. "I love pastries, by the way".

"...Do you want to go"?

_'Don't make a fool of yourself' _Elsa thought. "Sure". She said, acting like it's no big deal. Her heart was jumping up and down.

"Okay, I will see you tonight" and Sol left. Jack was twitching behind the wall.

"So, he is taking her out, huh"? Jack said to himself. "Then, I guess, I will go too"! A plan quickly hatched inside Jack's head. He walked over to Vanessa.

"Hey, Vanessa" he said. "Want to go to the new cafe? It's a date". Of course, Vanessa tossed her hair behind her and batted her eyelashes.

"Of course" she said in a flirty tone. "Why not"?

"Okay" Jack cringed. He hoped Vanessa didn't take this too seriously. "See you tonight".

**How will Elsa and Sol's date go? Will Jack ruin it? Will—whatever just wait til the next chapter. I will be willing to write once we hit 80. **


	17. Ask me out part 2

**Chapter 19 already? Geez, I gotta stop writing. Anyways if you like this story, check out my other story called 'Switched' :D. BEFORE you read this, check out my profile picture. It is based on Elsa's hair UvU. Just go to my profile and you'll see it OuO **

"It's a date"! Anna shouted while clapping.

"It is _not_"! Elsa protested.

"Yes, it is! He finally asked you out"! Elsa wanted to tell Anna to stop, but she kind of liked it. "Let's get you a dress and your hair done"! Anna walked over to Elsa and hummed.

"Okay, let's tie your hair into a bun..."

"A bun"? Elsa asked. "No, my hair is fine he braid it is...". Anna had already took out the braid. She shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to change it...".

"So..." said Jake with a grin. "You finally asked her out". Sol ignored his friend. "Does she know"?

"Know what"? Sol asked.

"You're secret" he said cautiously.

"She'll understand" Sol said. "I hope...".

"Yeah, she will understand" Jake said, punching Sol in the shoulder playfully. "_You _hope".

"Hmm..." Sol said, turning around.

"You know, Shimmer is going to stalk you guys"

"Oh. Right. Shimmer" Sol said.

"She is so happy and bubbly all the time, it's scary sometimes".

"She wouldn't stalk us, right"?

"She would. See"? Jake pointed to the door where Shimmer was peeking out from the side.

"Oh" Jake snickered.

"Good luck, pal" he said, patting Sol. "Watch out for Shimmer...and Jack...". Sol turned around in disbelief.

"Jack? As in _Jack Frost_"?

"Yeah, Jack Frost. I heard he got the hots for Elsa, too".

"I never knew that" Jake shoved Sol out the door.

"Go, you're date is waiting"!

**So...Sol has a secret? WHAT SECRET?! Find out in the next chapter that will come out in...a month...**


	18. BONUS!

**Don't take the month thing too seriously, people. Just a joke...here is a bonus chapter. **

**Elsa: **fun facts time!

**Jack: **Yaayy! Let me go first

**Rapunzel: **Nuuu, you went last time :(

**Jack: **This crazy author never thought about Jelsa. I think she was against it.

**Kai: **I WAS NOT AGAINST IT! I JUST THOUGHT IT WASN'T GREAT TO SHIP PEOPLE FROM TWO DIFFERENT MOVIES! I SAID: I WOULD RATHER SHIP JELSA THAN JACKUNZEL AND ICEBREAKER SHIPPING! I MEAN WHO THE HECK SHIPS WRECK-IT-RALPH WITH ELSA?! I MEAN, JUST...Shit. What have I done?!

**Jack: **See? See?

**Elsa: **Really?

**Kaizelle: **JACK FROST, GO AWAY BEFORE...umm...

**Jack: **See, you can't even-

**Kaizelle: JACK...**


	19. Outfit crisis

**Hey :) I'd like to get as many reviews as I can _ I like calling Eugene 'Flynn'. It fits him :)**

"I can't believe you're doing this" Hiccup said wearily. Jack smirked.

"You mean 'I can't believe we're doing this'" Hiccup face-palmed.

"You're just jealous..." Jack rolled his eyes, denying it.

"Am not"

"Soooo, where is Vanessa"? Jack kicked a rock.

"Should be here soon" he murmured.

"Elsa is going to kill you..."

"It's going to be worth it, trust me"

"No, she-"

"I'm going to forget you're here"!

"According to this 'plan', Vanessa is supposed to arrive now".

"Yoo-hoo"! Said a voice. Jack and Hiccup turned around.

"_**WOAH**_"! Shouted Jack, Hiccup, and Flynn.

"Wait, what"? Hiccup turned to Flynn. "Flynn"? There was Vanessa, her long chocolate hair tied up into a side ponytail. She was wearing a short and sparkly purple dress that showed off her legs, and topped the outfit off with heels.

_'Not as good as Elsa's...' _Jack thought. Wait, what? He mentally slapped himself. _'Focus, idiot'! _

"Don't you think..." Jack said. "...You're overdressed"? Vanessa stared at him.

"Nonsense" she said calmly. She put a gloved hand on Jack's arm. "Read the sign" Jack turned.

_**LIETTE'S FANCY AND LUXORIOUS CAFE! **_

"F-fancy"? Jack stammered. "HOLY-". Flynn dragged Jack to a bush.

"Look man" he stated. "Remember that 'fancy' spell clothing thing Rapunzel did"?

"Oh yeah"! Jack said happily. "I can change myself now..." he closed his eyes.

_Fancy, luxury clothes I see,_

_Let them shine on me, _

Jack opened his eyes to see that he was dressed up. He wore a black vest with a blue t-shirt under it. He looked down at his brown, but 'fancy' looking jeans with black tap-shoes. He had a checkered golf cap on.

"TAP SHOES"!

"Looking good, man"! Flynn gave him a thumbs up. "Now go make me proud"!

"Jack"! Vanessa said with a glossy smile. "You look handsome"

"Thanks" he murmured. He obviously did not want to be with her. "Let's go in...". He sucked in his breath, as he took his step into the fancy place.

**I promise after this chapter, it'll finally show the date **

░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▄ ****

░░░░█░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░▒▒▒░█

░▄▀▒▄▄▄▒░█▀▀▀▀▄▄█░░░██▄▄█░░░█  
...█░▒█▒▄░▀▄▄▄▀░░░░░░░░█░░░▒▒▒▒▒█ ****

░█░▀▄░█▄░█▀▄▄░▀░▀▀░▄▄▀░░░░░█

░░░█░░░░▀▀▄░█░░░█░█▀██████░█

░░░░░░▀▄▄░▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░█  
░░░░░░░░░▀▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀ 

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLLLL! as**


	20. the date

**Hi guys ^^'. I'm back. I must say, I am a bit disappointed. Why? Someone took Sol without asking me (I'm not giving away my characters yet) and put him in their fanfic, making a love triangle just like I am. I am still trying to sort things out. Well, here it is :D**

Classy music and fresh food filled the restaurant as Jack stepped in. Waiters and waitresses were carrying plates full of fresh food.

'_Wow' _Jack thought. _'Sol sure picked the right place for a lady'. _

_"_Table for how many"? asked a waiter with a white towel resting on his arm.

"Two" Jack said. The waiter led Vanessa and Jack to the table.

"The waitress will be right here. IN the mean time, why not check out the menu or get a drink"?

"Oh, oh"! Vanessa waved her arm in the air. "My fiancee here **(Jack cringed) **and I would like a frappe. Right, dear"? Jack nodded. That sure sounded nice.

"A chocolate for me" Jack said. "And make it cold. I'm running out of energy here".

"Okay. I'll make a note of it" Said the waiter. "Enjoy your stay". Jack's eyes scanned the room for Sol or Elsa.

"What would you like to order"? asked the waitress. She was wearing a short black skirt and a black top. She wore heels and a white apron that had little splashes of tea wrapped around her waist. Her auburn hair was tied into two braids. Jack did a double-take.

"_Anna_"?! He whisper-yelled. Anna winked and put a finger to her lips. _  
_

"Shh! Elsa said I couldn't come".

"Anna"? Vanessa asked. "Wait-what? Who's-"?

"Nothing" Jack said quickly. "DO you know where Elsa or Sol might be"? Anna shrugged.

"I don't know"! she whispered. "Don't they make the cutest couple"?

"Y'know" Jack said, crossed. "You used to be a fan of Jelsa".

"I still am! I just love this love triangle thingie". Everything went fast. Elsa passed by, her beautiful platinum blonde hair in a cute bun (**My profile pic! Go to my profile!) **She wore a long drapey sweater with a white tank top underneath. She was wearing a beige short, but not too short skirt with blue boots. _She. was. _

_ .GORGEOUS! _Jack's face turned red, with his mouth hung open. He turned to see Anna, surprised.

"Will she recognize me"? Anna asked.

"By landslide" Jack said. "Quick, turn around". Jack undid Anna's braids and froze them into a side ponytail.

"There" he said. "You look different".

"HELLO"?! shouted an annoyed Vanessa. "What is with this waiter"?

* * *

"Don't embarrass yourself" Elsa said quietly to herself. "Just please, don't".

_Conceal it. Don't feel it. _She placed her hand on the table, and frost trickled on it. She looked down at it with a horrified look.

"Oh no" she whispered. She pulled out her gloves and put them on. _I was supposed to master this! I can't when I'm nervous! _

"Hey" said a voice. Elsa turned to see Sol, and **_DAMN!_**was he looking GOOD! His hair was in that cute side-swept hair for boys (I forgot what it is called :( ). He was wearing a checkered plaid shirt jacket which was bright orange, and red pants. He scratched the back of his head.

"H-hi" Elsa said. "So, I see you're on time". Huh? WHAT a way to start a conversation!

"Yeah, you beat me, actually" Sol admitted. "My kittens were clinging on to me"

"Kittens"? Elsa asked. "You mean you have those orange kittens that glow with firey sparks"? _Please don't look weird while saying that! How do you even know he has those?!_

"Exactly"! Sol said. Then they both started to laugh. "How did you know"?

"Lucky guess, I guess". They both stared at each other for five minutes straight.

"So" Elsa said, trying to keep her cool. "When does the waitress come over"?

* * *

"YIKES"! Anna shouted. "How will I get it un-frozen"?

"I'll do it" Jack said. "Look, Sol is here"! Anna strutted over to their table, and Jack had a huge feeling Elsa would NOT be happy with his plan and NOT happy that Anna is here.

_He would soon wished he had seen the glint in Vanessa's eyes. _

**Soo. WHAT WILL Vanessa do? WIll Jack's plan be successful? Will the date go well? **


	21. Potions and ghosts

**Heeyyy, where did all my lovely reviewers go? :( I miss you guys. Only got 3 reviews on the last chapter :'(**

**I own Crystal and Sol.**

"Yum" Elsa said as she sipped her clam soup. She picked up the clam and ate the middle of it, tossing the shell on a napkin. "You should really try this clam soup. It's delicious".

"Really"? Sol replied. "This ricotta ravioli is good. Are you going to order anything else? I don't know if I have a liking for those...".

"You don't know if you don't try" Elsa said with a smile. Sol looked at his shoes.

"I like you're smile".

"P-pardon"?

"I like you're...smile". Elsa's cheek's turned red for a split second. She knew that if she blushed, it would last for only a second, so she was okay with it.

"Ahem" she said, trying to change the conversation. _What are you doing, Elsa?! Keep going with the lovely conversation! _Elsa was battling with her mind and reality. "Nice competition, you guys were awesome"

"Really"? Sol asked. "I was amazed on how you guys did. I have never seen _that _before. I mean, you creating a huge snowflake, and then was dancing on it with...Jack".

_'Oh'! _Elsa thought. _'Did Sol see me dancing with Jack and thought we were dating'?_

"Yeah, well, he started it"

"Do you like Jack"? Elsa shifted in her seat.

"Well, um, you could say I get very annoyed by him, but I don't really _'Like-like' _him. You get what I am talking about? Like the way he calls me princess, but I am a Queen, and-"

"-You're a queen"? Sol asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah" Elsa said nervously. "Me, Queen of Arendelle".

"Arendelle"? Sol asked. "So I thought you looked familiar the first time I met you".

"Yup, I am not wearing my corination outfit, you see".

"I shall be right back" Vanessa announced, getting up.

"Yeah, whatever" Jack mumbled. Vanessa shot him a smile, before going to the bathroom. She stepped in front of the mirror, and said,

"Shadows of the mirror, can you hear me"? A shadowy figure stepped out, and it looked like a girl, with long flowing white hair and a plain, short black dress. She looked amazingly stunning in those silver eyes.

"Dear sister" said the girl. "It is I, Crystal".

"Crystal" Vanessa said. "Why didn't you appear? Has our plan not worked"?

"Oh, no," Crystal said. "I...just wasn't ready. Can we do something else instead of attacking people? I am pretty sure this Elsa you talk about is-"

"-Crystal, you always think everyone is nice"! Vanessa cried. "And thanks to you, the plan won't go according to what it was supposed to be"!

"I'm sorry" Crystal twirled her hair. She then put her hands behind her back and floated carelessly. "Why do_ you _decide, anyways"?

"Elsa is blinding my fiancee" Vanessa huffed. "He is going to resist on the day we get married, and I don't want this to be ruined"! Crystal hung upside down, facing Vanessa and tapped her nose.

"Why don't you make a love potion"? She suggested cheerfully. "I mean, not the permanent one, but one to last long enough—"

"-That's it"! Vanessa interrupted. "A love potion! Great idea, me. Crystal, you smart ghost"! Crystal sighed.

"Technically, I am not a ghost or spirit, since I can be seen, you know"

"You can only be seen sometimes, idiot" Vanessa scoffed.

"When will you get me what you promised me"? Crystal asked quietly.

"Soon". Vanessa turned around and clicked her heels. "Follow me" Vanessa got out of the bathroom, with a sneaky Crystal following her. Crystal went through the bathroom wall like a phantom. She grabbed out a tiny bottle and gripped it in her hand.

"Jack" said Vanessa. "Won't you drink something"?

"Oh, sure" Jack picked up his cup, and Vanessa nodded and Crystal. Crystal saluted, then floated over Jack, quickly pouring the elixir in his drink. Jack casually drank the tea, and set the cup back down. Vanessa motioned for Crystal to follow her.

"Good" Vanessa said. She pulled out a tiny purple bottle. "Now put this is Elsa's"

"W-what is it"? Crystal asked.

"Why do you need to know"?! Vanessa shot back. "It's poison. She'll be sick for weeks, months, and even _years_. Oh, and it might kill her, too". Crystal gasped and stared at the bottle. "LEAVE, _**NOW**_"!

Crystal sighed, and left to Elsa's table. Vanessa grinned evilly.

"This is just the way I planned it" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh" Jack said, holding his head. "I feel so weird...".

"Darling" Vanessa frowned and wrapped a gloved arm on Jack's. "Are you tired? Do you want to go home"?

"Don't call me that" Jack mumbled. "And I am fine, thank you very much".

_'Oh, you won't be saying that soon' _Vanessa thought as she bit her lip, angrily.

"Pour"! She whispered to Crystal. Crystal was standing behind Elsa, and she gulped. She dropped the poisonous liquid inside her drink, and flew back to Vanessa. Vanessa smiled. "Great job". Crystal hung her head.

"Now"? She asked Vanessa. "Can I get what I have always wanted since I was a kid"?

"Pfft" Vanessa waved her off. "Not now, and possibly never. Who would? You work for me, and I pay you back by keeping you alive, you slut". Crystal felt crushed. Her eyes began to water, but she blinked her tears back.

"O-O-Okay" she said in a shaky voice. She flew away, into the bathroom and didn't come back.

"Hmph" Vanessa mumbled. "Who does she think she is"?

_'All that matters is that Elsa will be poisoned and Jack will be mine forever' _Vanessa thought gleefully.

"My tea taste weird" Elsa said, clicking her tongue.

"Really"? Sol asked. "What flavor is that? They must have added another extract"

"Maybe" Elsa said slowly. "I still feel..."

"Ugh, the tea is horrible"! Jack shouted, but not loud enough for everyone to hear. "I feel sick now".

"Oh" Vanessa whispered to herself. "Dear, it's only the beginning".

**With a poisoned Elsa, a love-dosed Jack, and a grief Crystal, what will happen? Stay tuned! I have 69 followers yet about 10 or 12 of you review. New rule: 140 reviews for next chapter :) mwahahahaha. And over will get you a bonus * wink wink * **


End file.
